Chibi Adventure Movie 1: The Secret of Kaito and Melody
by NyanShaymin
Summary: Darwin,Gabriel,Angel,Kalani,Michael,Juliet,Erick,a nd Gisselle head to Venice to catch a villan named Satoshi, who has stole the Cosmic Crystals. On there way.. they discovered two siblings named Kaito and Melody who know one ever knew they exsist, there are still more Cosmic Crystals left and they belong to Melody and Kaito. Will Darwin and friends be able to save Melody and Kaito


It was a sunny day and the Chibi group were heading to Italy.

Angel: Wow! I can't believe we are going to Italy!

Erick: You know what I just noticed?

Kalani: Huh?

Erick: Angel has a girl name *Does a fish face*

Angel: Erick STOP IT!

Darwin: Guys stop fighting!

Gabriel: Why do we have to listen to you!

Darwin: Gabriel! We cant go through this!

Gisselle: I cant believe our parents let us get on this ship!

Kalani: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?

Everybody: YES!

When they arrived, Erick took out his map

Erick: We are here

Michael: Does that mean we are in Venice?

Erick: Well there is a lot of water so I think so

Angel: Cool..So why are we here?

Darwin: We need to catch someone named Satoshi?

Kalani: Well thats a stupid name..

Erick: Kalani, Satoshi means Ash in japaneese

Kalani: So... Im calling Ash from Pokemon stupid?!

Erick: Yah so..

Michael: Lets find him

Darwin: Lets ask her!

*There was a girl with light blue hair and she was wearing a red dress with 2 music hairpins*

Gabriel: Hey! Do you know someone named Satoshi?

*The girl just stared at Gabriel when she heard Satoshi and ran away*

Gabriel: WAIT!

Darwin: Nice Job Gabriel *Smiley face*

Gabriel: Oh watever

Erick: You guys go ahead, We will try to find him in the city somewhere

Kalani: Awww

Juliet: Oh come on darling

Kalani: Juliet! You are not rich! And not my mother!

Gabriel: Lets go

Darwin: Yeah!

*Darwin and Gabriel ran after the girl*

?: *sigh*

Gabriel: I may be half angel but I cant believe she is not tired!

Darwin: Uhhhh!

*There were people playing music and the girl stops by the people*

?: *She grabs a harmonica and starts playing as she twirls and dances to the music*

Gabriel: We can finally ask her!

Darwin: I think shes kind of cute..

*Gabriel slaps Darwin*

Gabriel: Not the right time

?: *She leaves and grabbed her bag*

Darwin: Look whos fault is that

Gabriel: Darwin!

Darwin: Sorry!

*Gabriel and Darwin run again*

?: !

Darwin: Finnally

Gabriel: Excuse me

?: ?

Gabriel: Do you know Satoshi?

*The girl shakes her head*

Darwin: Bad luck *sigh* ._.

*The girl runs off*

*When the whole group were in a place they could sleep*

Gabriel: And he thought she was cute..

Erick: Really? But Darwin's only 11..

Kalani: Not fair..

Michael: Yeah..

Angel: But Michael..Arent you older then Kalani?

Kalani: We are twins! Uggh

Michael: ._.

*Darwin enters*

Darwin: Im going for a walk

Juliet: Ok

Gisselle: Oh! If you see any birds tell them my name is Gisselle Im very shy and I love to take care of animals..

Darwin: Gisselle, only you can talk to animals ^^'

Gisselle: Oh..right.. ^^'

Darwin: Hmmm

?: *Looks at Darwin*

*Darwin thinks*

Woah.. Isnt that the same girl I saw before? It seems like she wants me to follow her..

?: *Took Darwin's hand and ran to a secret place*

Darwin: WOAH!

*They arrived in a secret garden*

Darwin: Wow this place is cool..

?: *Pointed at the swing*

*Darwin gets on the swing*

Darwin: Um may I ask whats your name?

?: *Points to her hairpin*

Darwin: Hair?

?: *The girl shakes her head*

Darwin: Music?

?: *The girl shakes her head*

Darwin: Ohhhh! Melody?

*Melody nods*

Darwin: Nice name Im Darwin.. You probally think this is weird but I control fire.. and also Im half Puppy

*? appears infront of Darwin angrily*

*He had blue hair and a yellow japaneese suit*

?: Ee!

*Melody runs infront of Darwin protecting him from what her brother Kaito would do to him*

*Kaito flew back and looked at Melody*

Melody: Eeee! E-Eeee! (Kaito No! He is a friend of mine!)

Darwin: Wait you must be Kaito you guys were in the book of Myths

Darwin: Once there was two siblings one was male and one was female, The male was named Kaito and the female was named Melody. They both control water and watch over the city for any danger.

Melody: Eee! (Yeah!)


End file.
